


Girls

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siri tampers with Obi-Wan's lightsaber in order to play a practical joke on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls

It was considered very poor taste to tamper with another padawan's lightsaber before a spar, even an informal spar between friends. This didn't stop Siri Tachi. Obi-Wan had been far too smug about his abilities with a 'saber since being taken as Qui-Gon's padawan, and Siri thought it was time to put Kenobi in his place.

She didn't do anything harmful; she merely altered the beam so it was a good deal shorter than usual. When Obi-Wan activated his saber, the blue beam was about thirty centimeters long.

"It's normally longer," Obi-Wan protested.

"Excuses, excuses," Siri smirked.

"You--!"

"Yes?"

" _Girls._ "


End file.
